FANGAME:Sonic Guitar Hero
This is a fangame that has a total of about 90 songs in it. The act songs are ones that appear in the story. At the end, there will be non-story and DLC songs. The total number of tracks so far is 91.(Without DLC) There are currently 85 characters.(Without DLC) Characters Canon Characters: Sonic Tails Knuckles Amy Shadow(beat Act 1) Rouge Omega Big Dr Eggman(beat Act 3) Metal Sonic(beat Act 2) Vector Espio Charmy Mighty Jet Wave Storm Silver(buy at store) Blaze Sally Scourge(beat Act 4) Manic(buy at store Sonia(buy at store) Jules(get 100% on Never Turn Back) Cream(Beat Amy and Big in a guitar battle on Follow Me) Tikal(Beat the final boss while playing as Knuckles) Chaos(Get 100% on Open Your Heart) Mephiles(Get 100% on Solaris Phase 1) Tails Doll(Get 100% on Can You Feel The Sunshine) Bean Fang Bark Fanon Characters: Star Johnny Squall Rudy Alex Dawn(Buy at store) Ashura(Buy at store) Kara Nick Lunari Dillian Io Nate Mikasa Nathanyl Haely Lexie Gabranth(Beat the final boss as Vanguard) Axel(Beat the final boss as Io) Eden(Buy at store) Riley(Beat final boss as Eden) Mia(Buy at store) Pyro(Beat final boss with Mia) Sarah(Beat the final boss as Lexie) Dalton(Beat the final boss as Dillian AND Rosa) Exo(Buy at store) Ion(Enter the Konami Code 50 times total) (Doesn't have to be in a row) Metal(Beat all Songs by Metallica) Cydik(Input the Konami Code 10 times in 5 minutes after unlocking Rosa) Rosa(Input the Konami Code on the character select screen) Zezko(Beat the story as Joanna) Gold(Beat the story as Silver) Jessica(Beat the story as Sonic) Vanguard(Beat the story as Metal) Joanna(Beat her on Nightmare in the story) Xia(Beat her on This Means War in the story) Ty(Beat him on M.I.A in the story) Vuxo(Beat him on The Unforgiven in the story) Magnus(Beat every song in the story on expert) Yevon(Beat him on Dancing Mad on expert) Secret Characters: Queen Aleena(buy Manic and Sonia, unlock Jules and then go to the store) Cosmo(Beat the final boss as Tails) Uncle Chuck(Beat the final boss as Jules) Gerald Robotnik(Beat the final boss as Shadow) Locke(Best the final boss as Tikal) Demitri(Beat the final boss as Locke) Gamma(Beat the story as Omega) Breezie(Reach a 3-star popularity level) Antoine(Reach a 4-star popularity level) Rob O(Reach a 5-star popularity level) Bunnie(Beat the final boss as Antoine) Rotor(Beat the final boss as Sally) Fiona(Beat the final boss as Scourge) Miles(Beat the final boss as Scourge) Rosy(Beat the final boss as Scourge) Astro(Input the Konami Code while highlighting Star on the character select screen) Corta(Imput Konami Code while in G$i%?! 0@t with Ion as lead or Bass) Otega(Imput Konami Code while in G$i%?! 0@t with Ion as lead or Bass) Shard(Beat the final boss as Uncle Chuck) The Lich King(Beat the final boss with 20 different characters) ???(Get 100% on The Megamix on expert) Difficulties There are 5 buttons you will have to hit at the right time to perform the song at Hard and Expert. Easy has the green, red and yellow buttons. Medium adds in the blue button, and Hard adds in the orange button. Easy-Only 3 buttons. Meant for newcomers. Medium-4 out of 5 buttons. Meant for average players. Hard-All 5 buttons. Meant for veteran players. Expert-All 5 buttons at a faster speed and with every note in every song. Meant for masters of the game. Master-All 5 buttons, very fast speed, and extra notes in every song. This is the true test of your finger speed and finger accuracy. This is meant only for those that thought expert was a little too easy for them.(After this one, they'll regret that decision) Game Modes Story Mode-This is where you make a 4 man band and select a difficulty. Then its time for Act 1 of the story. Quickplay-This is where you go to just pick a 4 man band, a difficulty, and then any unlocked song. Beating the story will unlock most of the songs. Arcade-This is a mode that allows you pick a band and a difficulty. Then you guitar battle 8 opponents on different stages before you face Ashura on the Battlefield of Rock and then Magnus in his lair. Storylines-These are unlocked after you clear the Story mode. They are basically me taking the game to the next level with multi guitar battles and Non-Sonic songs. Be prepared for guest star appearances. Store-This is where you use your hard-earned money for completing songs in the Story mode to buy characters and costumes. Training-Go here to practice your skills on any song on any difficulty without the pressure of failing. Options-This is where you should go in order to change sound or controller settings. Act 1 Green Hill Zone-Song 1 Angel Island-Song 2 Nightmare-Boss 1 Live and Learn-ENCORE Act 2 All Hail Shadow-Song 1 With Me-Song 2 This Means War-Boss 2 His World(Zebrahead)-ENCORE Act 3 Seven Rings In Hand-Song 1 What I'm Made Of-Song 2 M.I.A-Boss 3 Open Your Heart-ENCORE Act 4 Knight of the Wind-Song 1 His World(Crush 40)-Song 2 The Unforgiven I, II, and III-Final Boss Never Turn Back-Credits Non-Story Songs Chosen One Who I Am Almost Dead Sonic Heroes We Can Follow Me This Machine Team Chaotix It Doesn't Matter It Has Come to This I am... (All of Me) Dreams of an Absolution Endless Possibilities Super Sonic Racing Supporting Me Catch Me If You Can Live Life Believe In Myself Free EGGMAN Through the Fire Un-Gravitify Throw It All Away Spagonia Day Lazy Days Can You Feel the Sunshine Right There, Ride On Wrapped In Black Speak With Your Heart Unknown From ME High Flying Groove Back In Time Livin In The City Work It Out You're My Number One Wave Ocean Crisis City Tropical Resort Sweet Mountain Starlight Carnival Planet Wisp Aquarium Park Asteroid Coaster Terminal Velocity Metal Harbor Unawakening Float Eggman Land(Night) Cool Edge(Day) Mazuri Savannah(Day) Dragon Road(Night) Lethal Highway Pirate Storm Levitated Ruins Camelot Castle Prison Island Let the Speed Mend It The Ark Poison Spear The Wicked Wild Night Palace Blue On the Run Sonic Boom Titanic Plain Molten Mine Crystal Cave How It Started Reach For the Stars Solaris Phase 1 Diamond In the Sky Broken Escape From the City Waking Up Fight the Knight Solaris Phase 2 The Megamix Note:The Megamix is unlocked by beating the other 90 songs on expert difficulty. The Megamix is all 90 songs one after the other. Then a secret bonus song plays for song 91. Beat The Megamix on expert for the achievement "God of Rock". Do it on expert with 100% to unlock the secret character. Non-Sonic Songs Nightmare-Avenged Sevenfold(ITS YOUR F*CKING NIGHTMARE! HAHAHA!) This Means War-AX7(This really doesn't fit Xia. I just dont know who it DOES fit) Hail to the King-AX7(HA! Scourge WISHES THIS WAS HIS THEME SONG!) M.I.A-AX7(Well Ty didn't die. So yeah, he's not missing in action) Afterlife-AX7(This song might make you cry) Bat Country-AX7(I have only heard this once. IT WAS AWESOME!) Welcome to the Family-AX7(This song has some rather fast chords to watch for. Plus the solo and bridge are challenging) Strength of the World-AX7(Ah, I think this fits Nick rather well) Save Me-AX7(10 minutes long, 2 solos, awesome lyrics, AND a troll near the end that fools you into thinking its over) Master of Puppets-Metallica(This one isn't particulary memorable for anything except the FRICKEN SOLO!) One-Metallica(I can't remember anything) Enter Sandman-Metallica(This song sounds a bit like a creeper) Fade to Bllack-Metallica(This song is a bit depressing) The Unforgiven-Metallica(This is probably the best of the trilogy) The Unforgiven II-Metallica(This is the middle one of the trilogy in both greatness and creation) The Unforgiven III-Metallica(This is probably the worse of the trilogy) The Unforgiven X-Metallica(Its I, II and III in a row) Free Bird-Lynyrd Skynyrd(This song has an EPIC SOLO)(Also, its about 9 to 11 minutes long) Eruption-Van Halen(This is a 10 minute solo with no lyrics) One Winged Angel-The Black Mages(Its about 6 minutes long and has a solo in it) Dancing Mad(Easy Version)-The Black Mages(This easy version is about 12 minutes long and has 3 solos in it) Dancing Mad(Medium Version)-Game Gears(This one combines the otiginal, Black Mage, and Distant Worlds versions of the song) Dancing Mad(Hard Version)-Johnny Atma(THIS GUY IS A FRICKEN GOD ON THE GUITAR! HE FUSED ALL THE VERSIONS TOGETHER INTO ONE!) Dancing Mad(Expert Version)-Multiple Bands(This is a combination of Atma, Black Mages, and Game Gears. This composite has a grand total of 19 SOLOS!) (I'll give a detailed analysis at a later time) (Also, its rougly 45 minutes long) Atomic Guardian (Metal Version) Coming Home-AX7(THIS SONG'S SOLO IS LONG AS HELL!) Through the Fire and Flames-DragonForce(Ah, the hardest and most famous Guitar Hero song. Well except for The Megamix)(You should also be prepared for a TWIN SOLO NEAR THE END!) Fury of the Storm-DragonForce(This one can be HARDER than TTFAF if you're not used to rapid-fire notes) Cult of Personality-Living Colour(This song will test your accuracy quite a bit. Especially at the 2 solos) Areas Green Hill Zone Chemical Plant Angel Island City Escape Space Colony Ark Hang Castle Egg Fleet The Dojo Ether Forest Castle Mobius Soleanna Crisis City Core City Planet Wisp Radiant Emerald(Sonic R) Battlefield of Rock(Arcade Mode Only) Magnus's Lair(Arcadd Mode Only) Achievements LIVE AND LEARN!- Beat Live and Learn on expert. Zebrahead's New Guitarist-Beat Zebrahead's His World on expert. Thunder, Rain and Lightning-Beat Open Your Heart on expert. True Nightmare-Beat Joanna in a guitar battle on expert. The War Is Over-Beat Xia in a guitar battle on expert. Missing In Action-Beat Ty in a guitar battle on expert. Guitar Hero-Beat Vuxo in a guitar battle on expert. I'LL NEVER TURN BACK!-Beat Never Turn Back on expert. Working Hard-Get 100% on any song on easy. Devoted-Get 100% on any song on medium. Obsessed-Get 100% on any song on hard. Zombified-Get 100% on any song on expert. Over Easy-100% all songs on easy. Medium Rare-100% all songs on medium. Hard Rock-100% all songs on hard. Legendary-100% all songs on expert. Lord of Rock-Beat The Megamix on easy. King of Rock-Beat The Megamix on medium. Emperor of Rock-Beat The Megamix on hard. God of Rock-Beat The Megamix on expert. ITS NO USE!-Unlock Silver IM THE COOLEST!-Unlock Shadow HAIL TO THE KING!-Unlock Scourge ALL LIFE KNEELS TO ITS NEW MASTER!-Unlock Metal Sonic Trigger Fingers-Get 100% on The Unforgiven on any difficulty. Inhuman Rampage-Get 100% on The Megamix on any difficulty. Best In The World-Get 100% on The Megamix on expert. Night of the Werehog-Beat all of the Sonic Unleashed songs. Soleanna's Hope-Beat all of the Sonic 06 songs. Shadow the Edgehog-Beat all of the Shadow the Hedgehog songs. Give Us A Reason and We're On Our Way-Beat all of the Sonic Heroes songs. The Arabian Nights-Beat all of the SATSR songs. The Legend Is True-Beat all of the SATBK songs. Don't You Know?-Beat all of the Sonic R songs. FINAL COLOR BLASTER!-Beat all of the Sonic Colors songs. Chaos Would Be Proud-Beat all of the Sonic Adventure songs. The Ark Stopper-Beat all of the Sonic Adventure 2 songs. Free As the Wind-Beat all of the Sonic Riders songs. Classic Rocker-Beat all of the Sonic 1, 2, 3 and CD songs. Whats The Rush?-Beat all of the Sonic Rush songs. And Every Night...-Beat Dreams of an Absolution on expert. How Ironic-Beat Metal Sonic in a guitar battle on What I'm Made Of CHAOS CONTROL!-Beat Shadow in a guitar battle on All Hail Shadow. Its Your World-Beat Sonic in a guitar battle on either Zebrahead's or Crush 40's His World. Like Knuckles, I Don't Chuckle-Beat Knuckles in a guitar battle on Unknown From ME. Believe In Yourself Kid-Beat Tails in a guitar battle on Believe In Myself. Followers Lost-Beat Amy in a guitar battle on Follow Me. All Of His Robots And All Of His Machines, Couldn't Put Eggman Back Together Again-Beat Eggman in a guitar battle on EGGMAN. You Get No Money-Beat Vector, Espio, or Charmy in a guitar battle on Team Chaotix. Secret Finder-Unlock the hidden character. Gems of Miracles-Find all 7 Chaos Emeralds. Solaris Would Be Impressed-Beat Solaris Phase 1, Zebrahead's and Crush 40's His World, and Solaris Phase 2. Record Breaker-Score 1 billion points on a single song. At The End...-Beat It Doesn't Matter on expert. 4 Times The Power-Once you get a 4x multiplier, stay there for the rest of the song. Create The Streak-Get a 100 note streak. Defend The Streak-Get a 500 note streak. Keep The Streak-Get a 750 note streak. Defeat The Streak-Get a 1000 note streak. Break The Streak-Get a 5000 note streak. The Streak Lives-Get a 10000 note streak. To Eternity-Get a 25000 note streak. To Infinity(and Beyond)-Get a 50000 note streak. Now He Has To Marry Her-Play as Amy and beat Sonic in a guitar battle on either of the His Worlds. King of the Knights-Play as Sonic and beat Shadow, Knuckles, Blaze, Silver, and Jet on Through The Fire. FROGGY!-Beat Big in a guitar battle on Lazy Days. AX7-Beat all 3 Avenged Sevenfold songs on expert. Reunited-Unlock Manic, Sonia, Jules, and Aleena. Sibling Rivalry-As Sonic, Manic or Sonia, beat the other 2 in a guitar battle. He's Still Got It-As Jules, beat Sonic in a guitar battle. Like Father, Like Son-As Sonic, beat Jules in a guitar battle. Mothery Love-As Aleena, beat Sonic, Manic and Sonia in a guitar battle. Sisterly Love-As Gold, beat Silver in a guitar battle. Brotherly Love-As Manic, beat Sonic in a guitar battle. Return of the King-As Jules, beat Eggman in a guitar battle. The One True Ruler-As Aleena, beat Eggman in a guitar battle. You Look Familiar-As Vuxo, beat Star in a guitar battle. Not So Perfect Now-Beat Chaos in a guitar battle on Open Your Heart. Master?-As Shadow, beat Gerald in a guitar battle. Blue VS Green-As Sonic, beat Scourge in a guitar battle. OR As Scourge, beat Sonic in a guitar battle. JUST RULE TOGETHER ALREADY!-As Jules, beat Aleena in a guitar battle. OR As Aleena, beat Jules in a guitar battle. Fastest of Them All-As Sonic, beat Dawn in a guitar battle. OR As Dawn, beat Sonic in a guitar battle. Phantom of the Guitar-Beat Magnus in a guitar battle on Broken. The Chosen-Beat Shadow in a guitar battle on Chosen One. Do it for Steve-Beat Seven Rings In Hand on expert. That Place was Terrible- As Lexie, beat Escape from the City on any difficulty. Sonokinesis- As Lexie, get 100% on any song. Aerial Ace- As Haely, get 100% on any song. Futuristic-Unlock all the characters from the future. True Comrades-As Rosa, beat Nick in a guitar battle. OR as Nick, beat Rosa in a guitar battle. Oops, didn't go easy-As Rosa, beat Dillian in a guitar battle. You're going soft-As Dillian, beat Rosa in a guitar battle. And who coded you?- As Cydik, beat Rosa in a guitar battle. Goodbye Creator- As Rosa, beat Cydik in a guitar battle. Paranormal-Play at midnight- 1 o clock. When the magic spirits join the audience. Eternal Sunshine-Get 100% on Can you feel the sunshine on expert while playing as Tails Doll. I built you, I can break you- As Uncle Chuck, beat Shard in a guitar battle. HERE'S JOHNNY!-Win a guitar battle as Johnny. Novice-Win 5 guitar battles against other players. Amateur-Win 15 guitar battles against other players. Adept-Win 30 guitar battles against other players. Expert-Win 60 guitar battles against other players. Master-Win 100 guitar battles against other players. Vuxo's Approval- Win 103 guitar battles against other players, in a row. Hall of Famer-Get inducted into the Hall of Fame. Epic Duel-Win a guitar battle by a 1-3% difference. Who Won?-Tie a friend on any song. Perfect Draw-Tie a friend with 100% on any song. BOOOOO!-Fail a song on easy. Master of 6 Strings-Unlock all the characters. Dear Cousin-As Rob O, beat Amy in a guitar battle. OR as Amy, beat Rob O in a guitar battle. The Whole Team-Unlock all of the freedom fighters. The King and His Men-Unlock all of the members of the Supression Squad. Mobius Shall Be Safe-Unlock all of the Saviors of Mobius. The Legendary Duel- Have Nick and Vuxo guitar battle. Rest In Peace- As Vuxo, beat Nick in a guitar battle. End of an Era- As Nick, beat Vuxo in a guitar battle. Emperor Of Mobius- As Vuxo, beat every character in the game in a guitar battle. Remember Me?-As Nate, beat Nick in a guitar battle. Revenge On The Traiter-As Nick, beat Nate in a guitar battle. War Is Declared-Start the band warfare storyline. TOTAL WAR!-Complete 50% of the band warfare story. A New Day Has Dawned-Complete the band warfare story. Tough Love- As Nick, beat Lunari in a guitar battle. OR as Lunari, beat Nick in a guitar battle. They're Still Fighting?- As Dillian, beat Dalton in a guitar battle. OR as Dalton, beat Dillian in a guitar battle. Perfect Chemistry-Put Nick, Dillian, Lunari, and Rosa on the same band. The Reserves-Put Io, Sarah, Lexie, and Dalton on the same band. Spirit GirlS- Put Io, Lunari, and Tikal on the same band. Spiritual Successor- As Lunari, beat Tikal in a guitar battle. Hedgehog Reunion-Unlock all of Sonic's siblings. Echidna Reunion-Unlock all of the echidnas. Family Avenged-As Knuckles, beat Chaos in a guitar battle. KONAMI RULEZ!-Input the Konami Code a grand total of 300 times. Kinetic Party-Unlock a pyro, cryo, electro, aero, hydro, geo, photo, and umbrakinetic. Wait, what's your name?- As Haely, beat Alex in a guitar battle. You forget, I'm immortal- As Io, beat any character from the future in a guitar battle. Rise, my friends!- Play as Io or Axel while the magic spirits are out. Cyberspace-Unlock Rosa and Cydik. Classical- As Sonic, beat Green Hill Zone on expert. YOU SHALL NOT PASS!- Fail the same song in the story 3 times in a row. METAL MADNESS-Make the band members Metal, Demitri, Metal Sonic, and Shard. Then beat What I'm Made Of on expert. Through the Fire and Flames- As Blaze, beat Through the Fire on expert. Flesh VS Soul-As Tails, beat Tails Doll in a guitar battle. OR as Tails Doll, beat Tails in a guitar battle. Light Side-Beat the story as a hero. Dark Side-Beat the story as a villain. Sidewinder-Beat the story as a neutral or anti-hero. Bane of Generals-As Nick, beat Ty in a guitar battle. Runemaster-As Io, beat Dillian in a guitar battle. What If?-As Nathanyl, beat Nick in a guitar battle. Bad Date?-As Kara, beat Nick in a guitar battle. Path of the Dragon-As Nick, beat Dragon Road on expert. Ironic?-As Lunari, play a song at Ether Forest. (What did she fall out of?) DOJO PARTY!-Put Nick, Lunari, Dillian, and Rosa on the band. Play at the dojo on saturday night. Do it around midnight so the magic spirits join the audience. Soul Snared- Unlock Axel. Darkness Returns- Unlock Gabranth. Nilhilistic- Unlock Yevon. Kindred Spirits- Put Io and Axel on the same band. Masters of Darkness- Put Alex and Gabranth on the same band. The Edge of Insanity- Put Rosy and Yevon in the same band. Nickolari-Put Nick and Lunari on the same band. Dilliosa-Put Dillian and Rosa on the same band. Team Sonic-Put Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, and Amy on the same team. Team Shadow-Put Shadow, Rouge, Omega, and Gerald on the same team. Team Silver-Put Silver, Blaze, Ion, and Gold on the same team. Shadow's Family-Put Shadow, Mia, and Eden on the same team. Council of 4-Put Sonic, Manic, Sonia, and Aleena on the same team. SHORYUKEN!-Beat a friend by a 15-30% margin on any song. In other words, own them badly. THIS IS AWESOME!-Match a friend note for note on any song on expert. Including the solos. Team Chaotix-Put Vector, Espio, Charmy, and Mighty on the same band. The Babylon Rogues-Put Jet, Wave, and Storm on the same band. Heroes In Time-Put Sonic, Nick, Silver and Vuxo on the same band. (Vuxo is in the far past, Sonic is in the past, Nick is in the present, and Silver is in the future) Sonic Underground-Put Sonic, Manic, and Sonia on the same band. Pure Evil-Put Gabranth, Cydik, Alex, and Yevon on the same band. Zero Winged Angel-Beat One Winged Angel on expert. Who needs the power?-Beat Strength of the World on expert. There can only be One-Beat One on expert. SAVE ME!-Beat Save Me on expert. The True King-Beat Hail to the King on expert. When its time...-Beat Afterlife on expert. Cut Strings-Beat Master of Puppets on expert. Sandman's Apprentice-Beat Enter Sandman on expert. The screen fades to...-Beat Fade To Black on expert. Free as a Bird-Beat Free Bird on expert. FINGERS OF FURY!-Beat Fury of the Storm on expert. Insane Fingers-Beat Eruption on expert. HOLY SHIT! THAT'S FAST!-Get 100% on Eruption on expert. I've lost my..-Beat Welcome to the Family on expert. All Roads End-Beat Coming Home on expert. THE END!-Beat every song in the game with every character in the game in every area on every difficulty.(Think you can do it?) Atomic Guardian As Ion, get 100% on any DLC song on the hidden difficulty while G$i%?! 0@t Is active with Atomic Ion on stage. (Note, the hidden difficulty is EXTREMELY hard, its made for Very talented GH players) What Luck, i got my payback!-As ion, Beat Nick in a Guitar Battle while in G$i%?! 0@t with Cosmic Ion and Mystic Nick are on stage. I am a Core City Guardian!-As Ion, Get 100% on the Metal Version of Atomic Guardian A Shadow No More!-As Ion, Beat Shadow, Vuxo, or Eggman on Never Turn Back. Combo Breaker!-Break a Winning streak against another player with the streak being 10 or higher. The Dragon's Fury-As Nick in Contained Dragon Form, beat both of the DragonForce songs on hard or expert. Entralled-100% any song on master. Me Thinks You're Pretty Good-100% all songs on master. OH GAWD!-Get 100% on The Megamix on master. Hyperdrive Engaged!-Play as Shadow on the Space Colony Ark and use star power to activate the launch button. INVASION!-Start the Invasion Storyline. The Red Plumber versus The Blue Blur-Get 50% through the Invasion Storyline. One Versus All-Beat the Invasion Storyline.(I will make a different page to explain this storyline in detail) ONE SHOT, ONE KILL, ONE THRILL!!- Start the Warzone of Rock Storyline after the invasion storyline. (this is chapter 2 of the entire story) Easter Eggs 1.If you play at the dojo on Halloween, you can see Justin dressed up as Batman in the audience. Also, if you play at Ether Forest, the magic spirits will be there all day, throwing a party. Io will be dressed up as a witch, as well. 2.If you play Knight of the Wind on Halloween, the tone of the song changes to a more horror movie-like theme. In other words, it sounds more terrifying. 3.Inputting the classic Konami Code on the song select screen unlocks any song you don't have. 4.If you input the Konami Code 12times on the title screen, you can hear voices saying things like "Version 666" or "Rebirth". (Thank my sister for that one) 5.If you play as Nick and beat Nate in a guitar battle, a short scene plays in which you see a reporter try to talk to Nate. Only for Nate to walk off. 6.If you play at the dojo on Christmas day, you can see Santa Claus and Rudolph listening on top of the dojo's roof. 7.If you beat a song on the 4th of July, red, white and blue fireworks go off as you celebrate. 8.If you play at Ether Forest on opposite day, the trees will be walking around on sand instead of the trees being still on grass. 9.If you play as Silver and beat Gold in a guitar battle, the 2 siblings will hug and make amends for their hatred. 10.If you complete every song in the game with 100% on expert, you will get to play a special song against Vuxo in his king attire. 11.If you input the Konami Code while a Sonic Unleashed song is loading, Chip will be on stage next to the guitarist. If you're playing as Sonic, he will be in werehog form playing. 12.If you fail Green Hill Zone on easy 3 times in a row, a picture is displayed showing you Sonic doing a facepalm. 13.If you fail a song after you're more than 75% through it, you'll hear the classic WHOMP WHOMP WHOMP! 14.If you're playing as Jules and you input the Konami Code while the song is loading, Jules will play the song as the version of him before he got injured in the great war. 15.If you play a song on December 15th, you won't be able to fail the song. Even if you miss every note.(Doesn't apply to story) 16.If you input the Konami Code on the character select screen while the curser is on Star, you will unlock Astro. 17. If you play between midnight-1:00, the magic spirits will join the audience. 18. If you input the Konami code on the loading screen while playing as Io, Airion and Celeste will be playing separately. 19. If you play on March 12, Lexie can be seen working a sound-mixer board in the background 20. If Ion is on stage while the Metal version of the song Atomic Guardian is playing, he will use a special Guitar instead of a standard electric Guitar made for Very slick Solo's. 21. If you input the Konami Code while in G$i%?! 0@t with ion as your Bass or Lead Guitarist, Corta and/or Otega will be unlocked and DUBSTEPxSonic (Gavin) will be on stage playing the Guitar Hero Live along side Lunari64 (Veronica) on the Xbox One. Costumes Nick's Mortal Mobian Costume Sonic's King Attire Jules's Pre-War Costume Ty's General Attire Sonic's Sonic Boom Attire Tail's Sonic Boom Attire Amy's Sonic Boom Attire Ion's Slashes Costume (represents Slash From GH3) G$i%?! 0@t Glitch Out is a Rare Thing that applies to not all characters. If you input Green, Green, Green & Orange, Blue, Green & Blue, The Loading Screen will Glitch out and display a Slot. There are Different Things for each Character. Nick has a Dragon, an Anger Face and a Black Super Head (Like it's silhouetted) with White eyes and Red behind it. The Dragon will make Nick play in his Contained Dragon Form, the Anger Face will make him play in Super and the Silhouetted Head will make him play in False Super Form (HDS1's Super Form) Category:Fangame Category:Fan Game